run away peach
by keniakittykat
Summary: when peach get kidnapped for the fist time, wil someone who barely knows her come to the rescue?
1. runnaway princess

The mushroom kingdom... well not exactly a kingdom, since there's a princess in charge.

And she wasn't too happy about it. Ever since her father died, she was put to the king's responsibilities. It was a hard task, but she managed.

"Princess? Can i talk to you for a minute?"

She turned around to see an old beige toad there looking as strict as ever.

"What is it, toadsworth." She said annoyed.

"I just wanted to say that I've added your agenda..."

"Again?!"

"Yes, the council scheduled 3 more meetings this week, there's are a couple of files that need your attention, and then some other small issues you should... princess?"

Without noticing Peach was already walking away.

"Princess peach! Where are you going?"

He Yelled while trying to keep up with her.

"Anywhere but here, I'm not doing it toadsworth!" She turned around to see a surprised look on the toads face.

"But, your obligations..."

"I don't care! It's not like they need me there, they do a great job when they handle things on their own. I'm tired of this, i don't have any time to myself anymore!"

The princess turned back around, wanting to walk on.

"But you're the princess!" Toadsworth yelled to her, making Peach turn to the little man.

"You find yourself another princess! I'm not doing anything for anyone anymore today! If there's a real emergency, I'll be in my rooms." And without saying another word she left, leaving Toadsworth confused behind.

While roaming the halls people wanted her attention, but she completely ignored everyone until the slammed the doors of her bedroom shut, and locked the door.

She walked over to the balcony and stared over her kingdom.

"I wonder what's life out there... I've read tons of stories and saw so many things on TV about young girls who wanted to be a princess... how shallow. They can't see past the riches and fame... it's backbreaking work, being a princess... being me."

With these thought's in mind, she got the best idea ever.

She ran over to her gigantic wardrobe and searched for something regular.

She eventually found a pair of blue pants, a pink t-shirt with a power star, her tennis cap, and shoes, and when she changed her hair and make-up, nobody could tell she was the princess.

"perfect."

Peach grabbed her wallet, a backpack, packed some other stuff and walked over to the balcony.

It was about 2 story's high, but knew a perfect way to get out.

She grabbed her parasol, opened it, and jumped out the window.

When she was down, she stood perfectly still for an instant, waiting for some sign of someone seeing her jump.

"Nothing? Great!" She thought as she 'escaped' from the castle gardens, into the city.


	2. pea nelope

This was the first time she was in the city without company from the castle.

She wandered trough the shopping streets, entered clothing stores she normally wouldn't enter, and bought some more disguise.

Later that day, she walked into a public lady's room,

she entered and saw a man standing inside.

"AH! Do you know this is a womans bathroom sir?"

he turned around to see the princess standing there. "Ehh, yes i just repaired something, just doing my job ma'am." he said while smiling.

"Ok then, ehh sorry..." Peach said feeling stupid.

"Happens all the time, it doesn't matter." he looked at his watch. "Looks like this was my last errand today."

He said while collecting his stuff and was about to leave, but Peach stopped him.

"Leaving me are you? I don't really know anyone around here, would you mind if i came along for a while?" She asked polite.

"Ha ha, sure, why not."

"Thanks, just give me a minute to..."

"Oh, yes excuse me, I'll be waiting outside..."

"What a funny man, He doesn't look that much older them me though... maybe it's th mustache..."

...

"So, i Haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Mario, and the gorgeous lady is?..."

"Pea...nelope, yes, that's my name, he he..." 'phew almost blew my cover there.'

"Nice name, Penelope... so, where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, that's not home." Peach flapped out.

Mario just gave her a puzzled look but started laughing a moment after.

Peach walked over to a bench and took a seat.

"You're not from around here, are you." Mario went to sit next to her.

"Not really, I'm just here for a... vacation of some sorts, just to get out of the house." Peach said while looking at the ground.

They kept on talking for what seemed hours until they both found out what time it was.

"oh, I'm sorry, I should get going, my brother's probably wondering where I'm at."

he said.

Peach made a sad nod.

"Do... you, have a place to stay yet?" Mario asked kinda shy.

"I haven't even thought of that!" Peach said surprised.

"You could stay with us for a while. I'm sure Luigi wouldn't mind." Mario got up and reached for the princess's hand, he pulled her to her feet.

"Are you sure?" Peach asked. "Of course. I would do anything for a friend, and it's no bother."

"Thank you..." She said with a slight blush on her face.

...

after a short 15 minute walk, they arrived at his house.

Luigi was asleep on the couch. "Hey bro! Wake up, we have company."

"Hai..." Luigi jumped up and walked over to her. "Hello, I'm Luigi, Mario's brother. How may i call you miss?" "Penelope..." "Nice name, and nice to meet you too." Luigi said while shaking hands with her.

"So... what brings you here?" Luigi asked.

"She needs a place to stay for the night, i knew you wouldn't mind."

They went to the living and Peach already felt completely at home.

"So, how long are you planning on staying miss?" Luigi asked.

"I was planning on staying until tomorrow." Peach couldn't stop smiling at Mario... there was something about him that just...

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ehh, no I tend to let my mind wander sometimes..." She said while smiling nervously.

After hours of laughing and talking with each other, it got 00:30 AM...

"Wow, time flies... i don't know about you two, but I'm tired... I'm going to bed."

Luigi said while getting up.

"Yes, you're right." Mario turned to the princess. "What about you princess?"

"I'm quite tired... I've been busy all day a good night sleep would do me good." Peach got up and followed the two brothers upstairs.

"Over there is the bathroom if you feel the need to wash up, and there is the guest bedroom. If you would need anything don't bother to ask..."

Mario and peach just stood there... an awkward feeling ran over them, when they couldn't figure out what else to say.

"ehh, I'm off to..." "yes, ok, ehh, see you in the morning, goodnight"

they both turned around, walking away from each other...

"oh, ehh Mario?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here... "

Peach blushed again.

"It's ok, well, good night."


	3. kidnapped

he next morning Peach woke up in whole different surroundings then she was used too.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked at the bright sun outside the window.

Walking over to it, and looking outside again, wondering if they even noticed she was gone.

Peach got washed and dressed up, and went downstairs.

"Good morning." Looked like Luigi was already awake...

"Good morning, looks like Mario's still sleeping, huh." She said while joining him at the table.

"Yeah, he likes to sleep out in the weekends. He can be quite lazy sometimes."

The princess laughed at his remark and Luigi folded the newspaper he was reading back up.

"Something interesting happened?" Peach asked curious.

"Indeed! Looks like out princess ran away, i wonder why..." Peach giggled, making Luigi suspicious.

"You don't happen to know anything... do you?"

"Ehh, of co... of coarse not, he he, what could i have to do with some missing princess? He he"

Peach said extremely nervous, and with this huge fake grin on her face.

"You don't have to tell anything, i know, Penelope, or should I say, Peach..." Luigi said winking.

"You knew..." "Since the very first moment i saw you."

peach could only stare at the man, not knowing what to say.

"But don't worry, i won't tell. Not even Mario will know about this... But you should go back, before they call out national crisis." he joked.

"Wouldn't surprise me. Toadsworth is probably running up the walls of the stress..."

Meanwhile in the castle

"Where could she be?! Maybe she's kidnapped! Or maybe..."

"She just saw a right moment to get away, you know our princess." A nearby guard said.

"Very well, if you think you can find the princess, the why don't try it yourself?"

The guard just looked at toadsworth in confusion.

"I'm sorry Dietrich, it's just, she knows the danger... The koopa king, Bowzer, won't let this opportunity pass by. If Peach keeps up her masquerade, she'll maybe be safe... but if Bowser finds her and lays hand on our precious princess peach, I'm afraid of our country's fate."

Meanwhile, Princess Peach was having a quite good time, hanging around with the Mario brothers.

But after being gone for a few days, She felt the urge to go home.

"I want to thank you both so much."

She said while making a small bow.

"Why? It's not like we did something special?" Mario said slightly confused.

"You don't know half as special it was to me..."

Suddenly out of nowhere they saw people running and screaming in awe.

Not long after Followed this big spiked Turtle-like reptile followed by other smaller koopas swarming around.

"You!" the creature said while looking at Peach.

"Bowzer!" Mario and Luigi just stared at the princess in confusion.

"You know this creature Penelope?" Mario asked.

But before she could answer, Bowser grabbed Peach and started to laugh.

"At last i have found you, Princess Peach!"

"P...princess?"

Before Bowser knew it, he got kicked in the jaw by Mario.

"AAAAH! You'll regret this!" Bowzer released it's fiery breath on Mario, who could barely dodge it's attack.

And with another jump Mario to punched the beast's head again. But this time Bowser succeeded in smacking him to the ground.

"Mario!" The Princess screamed in fear.

"Hmm, i guess I've worn out my welcome... " And Without looking back, he Ran back from where he came from, with his minions behind him.

Luigi ran over to his unconscious brother.

"Mario... I'm sorry..."


	4. onward peach!

fter 6 hours of scared waiting, Mario Finally awakened.

"What's this?" He said a little drowsy.

Luigi shot up to his brother's side.

"You're back home bro. That beast gave you quite a beating."

Then, it all came back to him, Penelope...Peach the princess, Bowser snatching her away...

"Penelope! Where is she?"

Luigi looked down. "That monster took her away, and... that's not her real name you know."

Mario remembered the beast saying he found the princess... Peach.

"So she really is the princess huh?" Mario said, Luigi could only nod.

"I won't let this happen to her!" Mario got up but was forced back down because of a heavy pain on his left side.

"Don't force yourself, Mario, There's nothing we can do..." Mario looked down in defeat.

"I will find her... and bring her back." he said calm.

"Don't you think you should at least try to be a little realistic here? You're wounded, you don't know where that creature is, and..."

knock knock

Luigi opened the door to find the old toadsworth.

"Is this the residence of the Mario brothers?" He asked abrupt.

"Yes. Who wants to know?"

"Don't play games with me! But anyway, you should be master Mario, am I correct?" The toadstool asked.

"No, I'm Luigi, you must be looking for my brother, he's inside." Luigi said inviting.

When Toadsworth entered the house he saw Mario lying on the couch.

"Master Mario?" he asked.

"yes, ehh who are you, and how do you know my name?" Mario asked.

"I am Toadsworth. Royal advisor and caretaker of princess Peach."

"I see..."

"Yes, You see, When Bowser took her, you where the only one brave enough to take on that monster. And although you didn't succeed this time, I could see you have a lot of courage. And I would ask, no , plea, for you to save our beloved Peach."

"Ehh, I'm sorry to interrupt this, but, can you at least explain us why she left in the first place?"

Luigi asked annoyed.

"Ahum, as you all know Peach is the last of the royal bloodline, right? Well, i guess we just asked too much of the young woman, and she left us, because she was disguised, we failed on finding her, but unfortunately, Bowser did. And so he snatched her away. "

Toadsworth explained. But he got a little upset when ha saw Luigi standing there with a very sarcastic look on his face.

"Did i say something wrong?" Toadsworth snapped.

"No, not at all, but, isn't it weired that you lived and learned with the princess, but you guys couldn't find her, and that I, who has never seen Peach in real life before, recognized her the very first moment i saw her?!"

Mario turned to his brother in surprise, he knew this all along?

"And you kept this to yourself?! If you reported her, things wouldn't have gotten out of hand like this!"

Toadsworth almost yelled at Luigi.

"Something bothering you, small fry?"

"Don't call me that you ..."

"Stop it, both of you!" Mario interfered.

"I'm sorry bro..." Luigi apologized.

"I'm going to search for princess peach, and i will find her and bring her home safely..."

Luigi could do nothing but stare at his older brother, not knowing what to say.

"Very well, but you must know that Bowser suspects for you or anyone to come and save the princess, he'll have a lot of traps and there'll be a lot of koopa soldiers on your way. You should leave as fast as you can, for the sake of this country, and for the princess."

"I think I heard enough, could you pleas leave for now?" Luigi asked, and that's what toadsworth did.

"Just remember, you don't have much time."

Luigi closed the door, and turned back to his brother, who was just lying there, thinking things over.

"You aren't actually considering this, are you?" Luigi said with fear in his eyes.

Mario went to sit up strait, but he wouldn't look his younger brother in the eye...

"I don't have a choice. If i don't try... who would?"

Luigi let out a sigh. And got up to walk away from him. "I know I can't stop you from doing what you have to do, but... just know, that whatever you'll do, I'll respect your decision, brother."

Then he left, leaving Mario alone with his thoughts.

_If I leave, I can get killed, but if I don't go, and something happens to her... I'll never be able to forgive myself. _

_Maybe Luigi's right... But I won't let that Bowser hurt her. Tomorrow I'm leaving... _

And so he did, the next morning, he woke up without any pain, wrote a note to his brother, and left...

"Dear Luigi, when you read this, I'm already on my way.

It's true what you said, you can't keep me

from doing what i have to do.

So pleas forgive me.

I'll return safely, so don't worry, ok?"

This was all Luigi found...

Mario was walking trough the hills, only finding a few goombas.

Being self-confident and with an old map showing him where the koopa king's castle must be, he continues his quest.

"Hey! Mario! Wait up!"

Mario turned around, finding Luigi running towards him.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

pant pant "do you really think I'd let you go all by yourself? I think not."

This made Mario laugh, and so they where on their way.


	5. chapter 5

"So, you have any idea where we're going?" Luigi asked.

"I have a map, it's the only one I could find with the location of the koopa castle."

Mario handed the map over to Luigi, who looked at the map in complete shock...

"Some thing's wrong?"

"No... It's just, eh... This map has eight koopa castles drawn on it!"

Mario grabbed the map out of his younger brother's hands to see that there where indeed eight castles on the map.

"in which one you think Bowser is hiding?" Mario asked while looking at the map.

"Not sure, it could be any of them..."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do, put it to a wild guess, or we could go to the nearest castle, and if she's not there we work out way to the other castles, until we find them."

"That sounds like the best thing to do... ok, where is the closest castle?"

"Ehh, right here, the eastern waterfalls..." Mario pointed out.

"Ok, then that's where we go first... i sure hope that's where she is..."

Mario rolled up the map and continued walking.

After a good hour walk, they came across a huge mountain... there was no way around it, and it didn't look like there was no possibility to climb that thing...

"And what do we do now?" Mario asked himself.

Luigi, who was just looking around, noticed something in the bushes...

"Hey brother! Look at this!"

"What is it Luigi?"

"it looks like an entrance to a cave or something." Mario examined it with a flashlight he brought with him.

"Hmm, looks like it isn't that deep... it's probably a path underneath that huge mountain."

Mario moved into the hole and was about to let himself fall down.

"Ehh... are you sure? Maybe it's a fall pit, and you may never get out!" It was clear to see Luigi began panicking already.

"I'll go first, and see if there's something down there, if you are right and there's nothing down there, you help me back up, ok?"

Luigi nodded and watched his older brother fall down the pit.

With a loud thump Mario reached the ground.

It was rather light in there, and he didn't even have to use the flashlight.

"Hey! Luigi, this is indeed a cave underneath the mountain! Come and see for yourself!"

Luigi just stood there, he grabbed all his courage together and jumped down into the cave as well, but unlike Mario, he fell flat on the ground.

"Ouch... huh, Mario?"

He just stood there, looking around the huge hall of the cave.

"Let's go." He said, and Luigi followed shortly after.

Filled with wonder and fascination, Luigi wandered trough the cave. And suddenly the ground underneath him started crumbling.

A loud scream made Mario turn around, finding his brother nearly hanging on the edge of the pit.

As fast as he possibly could, he ran to Luigi, who just let go. And succeeded in grabbing his hand at the very last second...

Pulling him back up, Luigi panted of fear...

"Th... thank you..." Was all he could say.

Mario took Luigi's shoulders, he knew how easy it was to scare him.

"Are you ok?" Mario asked concerned.

Luigi nodded nervously, it was hard for him to take control of the shaking...

"Are you sure?"

"Y...yes. It's ok." Luigi always tried to appear strong in front of his brother.

"Ok then, we have to keep moving..." Mario got up, and continued trough the cave.

Luigi got back on his feet, and stared for a second into the abyss that could've meant his death.

"Mario! Wait up!"

After walking trough the cave for a good hour or 2, they finally saw something that looked like an exit...

actually, they found a hole in the ceiling, lucky for them there was a ladder.

Luigi got out first, and the second Mario was out, the ladder crumbled into splinters.

Luigi didn't notice this, he was just staring at their new surroundings, it was already dusk, they where surrounded by a beautiful lake with huge waterfalls all around.

When the night fell, Mario succeeded making a fire using a fire flower he brought with him.

Staring in the fire, he could only think of the princess.

"Not easy to get your mind of, huh?" Luigi said.

"sigh I just hope she's alright."


	6. burn baby burn!

The next morning the brothers where back on their way, after a long time with nothing said between the two, Luigi was getting nervous, and asked why Mario wouldn't say anything

The next morning the brothers where back on their way, after a long time with nothing said between the two, Luigi was getting nervous, and asked why Mario wouldn't say anything.

"It's nothing; I was just thinking about the princess, I just hope she is there."

And before Mario could think of anything else to say, he saw something moving in the bushes…

"Yeah, how much I would like to see the princess safe, I don't really want to go all the way to the koopa tribe's fields… huh? Mario? What are you doing?"

The older plumber was on his knees examining the bush.

"Yes, bro you found the bush… can we go now?" Without getting any form of response, Luigi went to lean against a tree, while Mario was doing… whatever he was doing.

"Aah! Help me!" a small high voice said. Mario moved some of the bush's leaves to see a small orange flower. And to Mario's surprise… the flower was moving! When she turned around the only thing they could do was stare at each other.

"Sir! Hey, sir! You got to help me!" Mario was so surprised by a talking, walking flower; he didn't do anything in response.

"Sir, I'm lost in this bush, can you help me?"

"Eh, sure. No problem."

He delicately lifted the flower and put her down on the side of the road. Luigi, however, wasn't paying attention, and didn't notice the flower, until she started to talk.

"Thank you! I thought I'd never get out of there." It said glad.

"What is this?" Luigi said curious.

"I, my friend, am a fire flower." The flower made a little bow, which made her leaves shine in the sunlight.

"Hmm, just wondering, but what are you two gentlemen doing here?"

The two brothers looked at each other wondering if it was ok to tell the flower where they where going, Mario chose to trust the floral creature.

"Well, my brother and I are on our way to save princess peach, who was snagged away by… what's his name? Bowser?"

The flower gasped by the name, and took a few steps closer. "Is that so? Well then, in that case I will help you in your quest!"

Luigi just looked at the thing in a very skeptical way. Just, what could a flower do to help? It's a flower.

"Well, Mr. Greenie, questionable, don't believe the flower guy! If you are wondering what I can do, you'll be the first to see it!"

The flower raised its leaves and suddenly the skies went dark, and it started to storm. Poor Luigi didn't know if he had to run or hide…

The paddles of the flower started to glow and it released a bright beam of what you could best describe as sunlight at the youngest Mario brother.

"Luigi!"

After the cloud of dust and wind had blown over, and the sky returned to normal, Mario saw his brother lying on the ground…

"Ouch… my head… huh?!" Luigi saw his clothes had slightly changed; his overalls had turned green and the rest of his attire had turned into a bright light white.

When he got up from the ground and whipped the dust of his legs he shot something at Mario, knocking him down.

Being too shocked to say anything he just looked around, wondering who shot whatever that was at his brother, and then he discovered his left hand was warm…

"What was that!" Mario yelled as he got back to his feet.

"No idea bro… no idea." Luigi said with a slight tremble in his voice.

The flower just giggled at the sight of the two confused men.

"You! What is this?!" The flower stopped giggling and faced the brothers.

"If you had paid any attention to what I said, you would've heard I am a fire flower, I just passed my power onto your friend here. You just need to learn how to handle it, hey! Greenie! Just concentrate on your hands and think of fire and whatever calls to you that associates with fire."

Luigi closed his eyes, stretched his arms slightly forward and thought of burning fire.

And without him noticing it, in his palms appeared a green enlarging fireball. Using nothing but mere human instincts, he opened his eyes and threw the fireballs far away, leaving not only Mario, but also himself quite impressed.

"So this is my new power, huh...?" Luigi whispered, the flower only nod.

"Awesome power bro! Never knew you had it in you." Mario said loud while giving Luigi a pat on his shoulder.

"Yes, awesome indeed, but I have some bad news for you, Mario." The flower said concerned. Mario lowered his head to face the flower.

"Us fire flowers are quite rare these days, and I'm not a full grown one… I can't grant powers onto a human twice in a row yet… You must go on without the ability. But don't despair, on your path you will find perhaps something greater then a fire flower's magic."

Being a little disappointed Mario looked at his brother, and figured that Luigi needed this more then him.

"It's ok; it was my brother after all that needed a little confidence."

Luigi looked at his older brother and smiled at his complementally remark and whispered the word thanks trough his breath.

"In that case I wish you all the luck you can get on your journey, and please, take the princess home safely."

Mario assured the flower that they would get to peach and that he would bring her home soon.

And with that they where on their way to another day, with new strength and new hopes.


End file.
